User talk:Mario11766
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the About Me! page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Madbootdude (Talk) 21:58, November 10, 2012 Hi there! A question... ¿Did Zobbes replyed you're PM? --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 10:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ¿And what he said? --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 22:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Man... i really want the Deadly six for mugen Mario11766. Mario11766 (talk) 19:10, January 15, 2014 (UTC) The Deadly Six aren't around for MUGEN yet, no one has made them... Awww... maybe someday bro...... maybe someday. TheWaluigiKing here How are you? Good! Your MUGEN chars Dear Mario11766, Why don't you acknowledge some of your creations? (Charmugen (talk) 21:39, February 12, 2013 (UTC)) Hmm... Black & White Kyurem. I find this, very interesting... Charmugen (talk) 03:36, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you do Grandpa or Gavin from the Simpsons? He doesn't take requests....TheWaluigiking (talk) 11:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Mugenfan Here you Can Get These Chars For You Mugen.Would You Like to make a Video Abort These? Mecha Sonic Z:http://www.mediafire.com/?4z7gjz4k3kve6lc Aaron Roulette By 2010lifegame:http://www.4shared.com/zip/t_HUhDTG/01aaron.html? Iori Richtofen by 2010lifegame:http://www.4shared.com/zip/WJjum_2b/01iori_richtofen.html? Courage the Cowardly Dog Hey, can you send me Courage after you beat him down on the beatdown video? Gotta get fast. (talk) 17:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Black Kyurem Hey bro, the Kyurem I uploaded has major issuses, I wanted to let you know I'm updating him and fixing him, I'll leave a DL once its finished. 23:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Ghetsis for MUGEN Remember the time you asked me about it? I've found him for MUGEN and boy, he is an awesome character. When we meet again, I'll provide you with a download link. SSBE Have you found the flash drive that has your copy of SSBE yet?TheWaluigiking (talk) 09:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Mario, i give you my utmost appreciations, for attempting to "save" the shinocchi page from deletion. keep up the editing hey dude i seen you got Carter Pewterschmidt and '''Courage the Cowardly Dog would you mind sending them to me what about Courage the Cowardly Dog Website update When are you going to update your website? Mario11766 (talk) 01:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I lost the password to my website, so the chances will be never...J Just make a new one. Happy Birthday! Have a good one Mate! :3 TheWaluigiking (talk) 22:42, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Really appreciate it! :D Mario11766 (talk) 05:37, November 23, 2013 (UTC) No problem TheWaluigiking (talk) 10:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering... Could I send you an edit I'm working on VIA youtube? I want to know what you personally think of it before I release it. 01:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Mario11766 (talk) 15:42, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure! PM me the edit, and I shall send you feedback by PM on YouTube. I think your Blood Waluigi has a error, Can you update him be cuz he has a error? Mario11766 (talk) 02:06, December 26, 2013 (UTC) What error are you talking about? You know your blood waluigi's scary pop up has a error you might fix his error he's got? Mario11766 (talk) 15:25, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't see any error whenever it pops up for me. What MUGEN are you running Blood Waluigi on? 1.0? Mario11766 (talk) 17:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Blood Waluigi is only to work for Winmugen only, so I'm afraid I can't change it... I don't work with MUGEN 1.0 Ok........., So can you still characters and stages? i really need Zeena from Sonic lost world? I read you're working on Vinny for MUGEN I hope you get the sprites done soon. What do you plan to have Vinny do in MUGEN? ~~LDEJRuff~~ 17:42, 15 January, 2014 (UTC) Vinny will be based off of a character much like Warner's characters, but it will have a few original coded attacks/hypers. Only little has been done, so there's no specific release date for Vinny yet. Mario11766 (talk) 23:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload the video on your Vinny progress? Link Please? I can't seem to get this version of Popeye you have: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX9vhgnuMkA The win poses are complete, but he does not have the combo system. Can you give a separate link please? I can't find it on Wayback Machine. Was your version: 0Popeye_99_DDR or 0Popeye_W98? If it was 0Popeye_W98, the win poses don't work. I'm bored. 03:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC) To answer your question, the version of Popeye I have is "99%" ("0Popeye_99_DDR" Stated in his character file.) And yes, I can give you a separate link to it right here: http://www.sendspace.com/file/0qphou Mario11766 (talk) 03:36, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :) I'm bored. 03:41, January 22, 2014 (UTC) No problem! Mario11766 (talk) 03:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) BTW, I found some Vinny sprites that could help for your W.I.P (if you're working on him that is). Link: http://www.spriters-resource.com/custom_edited/familyguy/sheet/59451/ I'm bored. 03:55, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I'll take a look at those later. Mario11766 (talk) 04:04, January 22, 2014 (UTC) can you send me those characters you have found in your video both of the links are down http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX9vhgnuMkA Darklight666 (talk) 04:35, January 23, 2014 (UTC)dark light I only have Bluto, I don't have Popeye's nephew anymore... I lost him after a computer virus I had a year ago. http://www.sendspace.com/file/765uxd Mario11766 (talk) 15:47, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Can you give me the link of meowth that is a spriteswap of Zoroark? I don't have that Meowth, so I'm afraid I can't send you that version... Mario11766 (talk) 02:04, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Can't find Golett for mugen,i want the link of him Mario11766? Waluigi edits Yo i got an idea for a cheap Waluigi edit. Chocolate Waluigi :P He'd throw chocolate bars at his enemy which do big damnage. What'ya think? TheWaluigiking (talk) 10:57, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a funny idea. I guess I can make room for another cheap Waluigi edit. :3 Mario11766 (talk) 15:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Look, I was bored and stuff... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgiiqQ5GLrg&feature=youtu.be THIS was only for testing, I wanted to see how it would fare fighting my Masamune edit (which is infact a top tier null). 17:08, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Going all retro, are we? Great releases on your classic Donkey Kong stages, man! :D I'm bored. 04:16, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, really appreciate it! :) Mario11766 (talk) 04:33, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Just For Palette Gallery, don't use gif but one sprite for every palette instead. Can you change ? ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:39, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Why not .gif? Plus If I do a .png, the color box of the sprite gets in the way... So the best I can do to get rid of the colored box is to use a .gif file of it... Mario11766 (talk) 18:16, March 9, 2014 (UTC) It is decided by Plasmoid, ask him if you need help. ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:10, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Here you go! Hey Mario! Check out this guy. He's VERY CHEAP and is an edit of Hanyou's Mario:http://www.mediafire.com/download/fh799792td2f98b/NF_RED.rar LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 23:14, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Distiortion Donald lv1 and lv999 Why you have added Distiortion donald? Is edit More Dangerous I did not add these Ronald edits above into his page, I only add the ones that are publicly available. Plus I didn't know where those came from... Mario11766 (talk) 18:27, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Info. When you nominated a article for deletion, thank to just add the template "delete" and nothing more (categories and others templates because the article is for "deletion") next time. ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:24, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I love what you put on your Video Games list I play Tapped Out also but instead I annoy my Mother and Grandmother with that game! -Angrybirdperson555/A90sSimpsonsfan Mario11766 (talk) 19:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Funny, I sometimes annoy my mother with Flanders now and then. :3 I think you're needed in the Mugen Multiverse forum Lows 9.0 quit on the Family Guy Full Game Project due to loss of interest. We need a new submitter for the project, and I think you're the one. Can you handle it? ~~LDEJRuff'''~~ 23:59, 18 September, 2014 (UTC) Two dead links Have you checked your pesky luigi and pesky wario links there dead. Oh and have ivans Dr.mario its pretty bad though https://www.sendspace.com/file/i33x1c Your Waluigi edits... So, I was willing to download your cheap Waluigi edits and they're offline! D: The following of those Waluigi edits were: Waluigi and OTH Waluigi Fabrication Blood Waluigi Waluigi-K Mayonnaise Waluigi Invincible Waluigi Waluigi Aegis Chocolate Waluigi Killer Waluigi and Dead Waluigi Hopefully you can fix the links to your edits, if so, thanks! If there's too many to fix, just take your time... ^_^ Sincerely, --Spaceinvadersfan2004 (talk) 04:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC)